


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（二）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 9





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（二）

两天后，哈迪还是选择了屈服。他安排了李和克莱尔的夫妻会面，并小心翼翼地在屋子里藏了一大堆摄像头。顺便一提，这个会面场所是米勒从前的、因为丈夫杀人被捕而空了的房子。  
“你来了。”哈迪看着李大步走进屋子，警惕地绷直全身。  
“你确定她身上不会有窃听器？”李越过他直接走过。  
“确定。”哈迪说，“你需要脱下外套。”  
李转过身，露出一个似笑非笑的表情，仿佛在看一场好戏。“好啊。”他说，忽然凑到哈迪面前，呼地一下敞开外套，锁骨、胸肌、三角肌全部暴露在外，被薄薄一层背心包裹住。  
扑面而来的信息素。雪茄烟。  
哈迪瞬间脚下一软，扶着楼梯才站稳，接住那件外套。他恨恨地把衣服扔到一边，牙齿咬得咯咯响。李知道了。完了。  
“怎么？”李漫不经心地问。  
“……没什么。”  
“你要不再搜个身？”李故意张开双臂，挑着眉看他。  
哈迪的嘴唇在哆嗦：“既然你这么说了。”  
屏住呼吸。他告诉自己，想想别的事，例如血腥的凶杀场景、无神的死人眼睛，还有那枚吊坠。他将手放在Alpha的背后，往下移，感受到一块块肌肉，然后蹲下来摸裤管，再往上。  
到腰部时，他的嘴唇被咬出了血。李的口袋里藏了柄折叠刀，恰恰是某个器官的旁边……而当他将刀拎出来的时候，李还有意无意地往前顶了顶。  
抑制剂的效力在减弱，长久没有Alpha的探长快要撑不住了，他赶紧走进厨房远离李，将注意力转移到米勒的电话上。  
信息素！信息素！外面米勒和贝丝的争吵也没法让这个词从哈迪脑子里消失，他拼命洗手，但残留的一点点Alpha的信息素还是叫他发疯。该死！信息素！他真想烧了那件外套，连带着那只Alpha。  
李和克莱尔翻窗逃跑，而他根本没有注意到，等反应过来那两人的身影早就消失了。哈迪觉得自己快疯了，他的心脏在警告他，可他不管不顾地夺过米勒的车钥匙就跑。  
果然，克莱尔带李回了他提供的那间房子。  
“克莱尔——”哈迪大喊，没时间思考为什么门是半开的。  
砰！  
一枚拳头击在他胸口，瘦弱的Omega立刻闷哼一声倒地，紧接着被用力踩住。他奋力挣扎着，弹动了几下，那只脚的力量加剧，他只好躺在地上大口喘气，两手无力地扒在对方的裤脚上。  
“摄像头，嗯？”李弯下腰，“五六个，放在隐蔽的地方。我以为，我现在是个有合法权利的正常公民呢。”  
“你……”又是信息素。哈迪甚至能清晰地感到抑制剂在血管里缓慢消失，这具身体在一点一点发热，他面部抽搐，恨不得自己能昏过去。  
“你监视我们。”李将脚移到他喉咙下方，哈迪简直没法呼吸。  
“克莱尔呢，你把她怎么了？！”  
李忽视了他的话：“我们不是嫌疑犯。”他咬牙切齿，鼻尖闻到一丁点薄荷糖的气味，知道自己成功了。  
“别踩他！”克莱尔跑出来。  
“你们给我出去！”哈迪愤怒地叫喊，他试图从地上爬起来，可是一点力气都使不上，Omega的本能告诉他应该拉住面前的Alpha并交出自己，“出去！”  
“不然呢，你要报警吗？”李挑衅地说，随手揽过克莱尔。这令人讨厌的女人，他暗暗想，屁事多，游移不定，只顾自己，还表现得很爱他的样子。“我跟我妻子待多久，你管不着。”  
低头吻上克莱尔。  
哈迪气得发疯，眼睁睁看着李和克莱尔两个在他面前接吻，舌头缠到一起，接着李斜眼瞥他，毫不掩饰眼神里的得意。  
“知道了吗？”李放开克莱尔，重新把自己和哈迪的距离缩短到二十公分，“好，如果你不再惹我，我就告诉你桑德布鲁克案里你所有疏漏的地方。”  
那个词——pissing——将哈迪额前的头发掀了起来，Omega被喷了一脸，控制不住地往后缩了缩，不过还是用眼神瞪他不甘示弱。  
“我会打给你的，宝贝。”李故意冲克莱尔说，出了门就握紧拳头。上帝，这只Omega看起来太美味了，他倒要看看他能撑到几时。  
他思考了一下，往警察局走去。

得知自己被告性骚扰的时候，艾力克·哈迪是懵的。他？一只O，性骚扰？还是跟克莱尔那个B？  
但是必须得了了这桩事。哈迪揉着额角，最近的庭审让他冷静了许多，发情不稳定也没那么难熬了，可这回见到李……  
之前的几次见面还记忆犹新。不过极大的愤怒能有效抑制发情热，哈迪已经发现了这一点。被诬陷和克莱尔上床确实是很大一把火，他的脑袋都被烧得要爆炸，因此他删掉了想托黑商买抑制剂的邮件。  
好嘛，他被打了一拳、踩到地上侮辱，到头来还得向李道歉？  
“说，你很抱歉。”李满脸都是挑衅，就连一旁的警官都暗暗捏了把汗，生怕他们打起来。  
又来了，信息素。你就不会点别的什么吗，Alpha？哈迪闭了闭眼，然而仅仅这么一招对他而言就已足够，他全身心都在崩溃。他想破口大骂，把这个叫李的肌肉凶手骂得狗血淋头，然后一甩大衣直接走开，留下李站在原处发傻。但他做不到。  
“……我很抱歉。”他说。  
李的嘴角上扬，他吸了一大口烟，两股烟草的气味冲击着哈迪的神经。“我听不到，你声音太小了。”李的笑意更深了，“再说一遍啊。”  
“我很抱歉！”哈迪吼道，“满意了吗？”  
李看着探长额角的汗珠和发抖的双腿：“满意了。”  
小警官赶紧息事宁人。


End file.
